Childhood
by brunocantermi48
Summary: A Wally/Kuki/Abby friendship one-shot showing a day on their childhood I wrote while listening to "Just The Way You Are." by Barry White. Number 48 of the KND 100 Theme Challenge. Enjoy!


KND – 100 Theme Challenge:

KND – 100 Theme Challenge:

48. Childhood:

When five kids are friends for good, they spend a childhood together, they play together, and they make all they like together, and these kids have a bond who unites them for several years, unless of age or how much they grow up, they remain kids on heart. Especially three of them.

- "Hey, Numbuh 5, do you wanna ride a bike with me and Numbuh 4?" – Numbuh 3 asked her best friend.

- "Sure, just wait a minute!" – The Quiet one said.

A couple of minutes later, the three of them are riding their bikes, happily enjoying their day, laughing and having fun together, and chatting.

- "Abby-Chan, would you like to go with me to the Rainbow Monkey Theme Park?" – Asked Numbuh 3, smiling.

- "Sure, Kuki-Chan, it'd be great!" – Numbuh 5 answered.

Numbuh 4 didn't like Rainbow Monkeys, but he cared for the girls and their friendship, so he went along. He could be the tough guy, but he was also kind and caring.

Later, Numbuhs 3 and 5 were leaving the park after an afternoon of Rainbow Monkey fun. Numbuh 3 was hugging a green Rainbow Monkey on her chest, while Numbuh 5 was hugging a blue one. Both were smiling. Numbuh 4 was behind the girls, looking a little bored, but happy for his friends. On the exit, they grabbed their bikes and came back to the treehouse, with a grateful smile on their faces.

Later, on the treehouse, the three of them put on their PJs. And in a few minutes, they were on numbuh 4's room, the girls helping numbuh 4 with his homework. Numbuh 4 was sitting cross-legged on the wrestling ring which he uses as bed, holding a sheet of paper which was his spelling homework, numbuh 3 was kneeling on his left side, with her green Rainbow Monkey resting on her head, correcting her friend's misspellings, and numbuh 5 was sitting cross-legged on his right side, with her blue Rainbow Monkey resting over her baseball cap, giving her friend some advices on spelling.

- "No, Wally-kun, you don't spell C-W-2-C-K-I-7, you spell C-H-I-C-K-E-N! and you sure can't spell G-A-W-N, you spell G-O-N-E! And "understand" is spelled with "D" and not with "T"! See!" - Said Numbuh 3, correcting his friend.

- "You shouldn't be so careless about that kind of mistakes, numbuh 4, 'cause they'd worsen your practice on that subject, and, believe me and Numbuh 3, it won't be good, buddy!" – Numbuh 5 said, confirming Kuki's corrections.

- "I know, girls, but that's difficult to me to follow all that rhythm of study" – Numbuh 4 said.

- "We know it's difficult, Wally-kun, but if you put a little more bit of effort on it, you won't have difficulties on that subject!" Numbuh 3 said, trying to cheer her friend up."

- "Take our advice, Wally-kun, you shouldn't be afraid of asking the teacher or searching for help when you have doubts on the assignments" – Numbuh 5 added. – "Always when you're in doubt, the help of the teacher or of your friends can be useful!" – She concluded.

- "You girls are really great, thanks!" – Said Numbuh 4, thanking his friends.

The girls chuckled, and said: "You're welcome, Wally-kun!"

And they continued their little reunion…

The following day, on the classroom, the three friends were conferring their grades. Numbuh 5's homework looked excellent, the reason for the teacher's A+ on it, and it was the same for Numbuh 3, and that was the main reason to the girls to be on the school's honor roll. And Numbuh 4's homework, that previously had tons of F-'s, achieved the first A, to his delight.

Later, on the recess, the three of them were on the basketball court, playing basketball, enjoying their childhood.

"Yay! Three points!" – Squealed Numbuh 3.

"Wow, Kuki-Chan, you're pretty good on basketball! It's incredible" – Numbuh 5 said, admired.

"Aw come on, Abby-Chan! I love basketball, you know!" – Numbuh 3 squealed, smiling.

And that's how these three KND operatives enjoy their childhood, playing, studying and primarly living, which they like to do.

**The End.**

There you are! I hope you like it!


End file.
